The invention relates to a microphotographic apparatus having an exchangeable camera attachment, a photo ray path and a reflecting ray path and fixed opaque carriers with transparent film format markings.
Apparatuses of this type are known from DE-OS No. 3,506,492 and DE-OS No. 3,627,354. Both specifications describe a microscope which has a photographic apparatus and an additional ray path, in which, in addition to a light-measuring or color-temperature-measuring apparatus, a carrier with corresponding film format markings is arranged. Such a carrier is illuminated by a light source provided in the additional ray path. The image of the carrier is reflected via a lens system and a beam splitter into the photo ray path and reproduced in an intermediate image plane of the eyepiece, so that the user can see both the focussed object and the area to be photographed in the eyepiece.
An apparatus of this type has proved successful in practice and allows a wide variety of camera or film formats to be connected. The carrier can in this case be equipped with numerous film format markings which are all reproduced in the intermediate image plane of the eyepiece and thus are superimposed on the visible object field. In some cases this can lead to difficulty associating the respective markings with the film being used at the time. Furthermore, a large disadvantage of these systems is that important details are often masked by the large number of markings which are superimposed on the object.